The Day Berk Stood Still
by Student With A Grimdark
Summary: While trying to heal Hiccup's leg, a strange thing happens that shakes Berk to it's core. Partly crossover betwen Ed,Edd,n Eddy episode The Day the Ed Stood Still.


**I watched this episode of Ed, Edd, n Eddy once (The Day the Ed Stood Still), and it came into my mind.  
WHAT IF HICCUP TURNED INTO A DRAGON!  
So, here it is...**

One day in Berk...  
Astrid and Hiccup were fighting in the arena, although Hiccup was still getting used to his wooden/metal leg.  
He kept tripping, and each time, Toothless would get ready to pounce as if he was knocked down. But Hiccup would stand up each time before he could pounce.  
He tripped at least 12 times.  
Then the gang turned up.

"Hey there, Dragon Boy.", said the unmistakable vioce of Snotlout, the 'bravest' person in the village (retired).  
"What do you want Snot_butt?",_ Hiccup shot back, learning from Astrid.  
Everyone, even Astrid and Toothless, bursted out laughing. Snotlout almost punched the crap out of Hiccup, but he saw Toothless just in time, and lowered his raised fist.

"Well, we couldn't help but notice your leg problems.", said Fishlegs, the fattest and smartest of the group.  
"Yeah, we wanted to help.", said Ruffnut.  
"Yeah.", said Tuffnut.  
"And we think we have an idea.", said Fishlegs again.  
"I was studying up on Night Furies last night, and I found out something incredable. If a Night Fury bites you, and you don't die, you wounds will heal.", said Fishlegs.  
"It's so stupid it just might work.", said Ruffnut.  
Hiccup looked at Toothless, who looked afraid. If Stiock found out, he was dead, hunted down.  
Then Toothless gave Hiccup the, If-You-Want-To-But-They'll-Be-Consequences look.  
"Sure.", said Hiccup.

Within three seconds, Hiccup was on the ground, gripping his arm in pain.  
"What'll happen if Stiock finds out?", asked Astrid, holding Hiccup in her arms.  
"Toothless! You wern't supposed to bite him until he was ready! He wasn't ready!", screamed Fishlegs.  
"Okay, okay. Snotlout, stay here with Hiccup. We'll all go find Gobber, he stayed behind while the other Vikings went to the Peace Treaty.", said Astrid.  
"Gotcha.", said Snotlout.  
Everyone, including Toothless, left the arena to look for Gobber.

"Ha! You're not much of a hero now, are ya _Hiccup_?", taunted Snotlout. He was taunting the now helpless Hiccup while the others tried to find Gobber.  
He poked and prodded Hiccup's stomach and injured arm. Hiccup would've tried to stop him, but he stopped moving.  
Snotlout noticed this and checked his vital signs.  
No pulse, no heartbeat, no nothing. He was dead.  
Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III was dead.  
Snotlout tried to remain calm. He stood up and turned around.  
"I'm soooo dead.", Snotlout said outloud.  
He felt somthing's breath on the back of his neck.  
_Toothless._  
Slowly, he turned around.  
It wasn't Toothless.  
It was something much worse.

Astrid and Gobber came back.  
Hearing Snotlouts screams, Astrid told the others to keep looking for Gobber, but she bumped into him coming to the arena.  
"We're back!", yelled Astrid.  
Astrid then saw the destruction. She covered her mouth and Gobber screamed, "MY ARENA!".  
The walls were burnt, Snotlout was sticking headfirst into the concrete wall, and Hiccup was gone.  
They both came running down into the arena, and as Gobber tried to pull Snotlout out of the wall, Astrid called Hiccup's name.  
When Snotlout was finally yanked out of the wall, he stood up and, dazed, said, "Hiccup's an animal."  
"Hiccup?", asked Astrid, concern in her voice.  
"Who else? That idiot attacked me and then flew through the rafters.", Snotlout answered.  
"He...wait a minute..._Flew? _Hiccup _flew through _the _rafters_?", Gobber almost screamed.  
"Yeah. He turned into a Night Fury and attacked me then busted through the rafters roaring like a monster!", Snotlout said again.

Suddenly,they heard a vicous and loud roar.  
And screaming.  
"Oh, no. That's Tuffnut.", said Astrid.  
They ran out of the arena and toward the noise. When the got to the source, Gobber's shop, it was madness.  
The building was caved in, the walls were burnt and still on fire in some places.  
At once, Snotlout bursted out laughing.  
"Why are you laughing?", asked a very displeased Astrid.  
"I wonder...how the...village...will... take their he...hero...n...n..now!", said Snotlout between gasps for breath and laughing.  
"This isn't as simple as revenge for bullying him or just a new feel of life, Hiccup has really become a monster!", said Gobber.  
Then they heard noises.  
"Tuffnut!"  
"ROAR!"  
"Gobber!"  
"WE HAVE TO WARN THE OTHERS!", yelled Gobber.  
But Snotlout was far ahead of them.  
"In your dreams! I'm see'n this!", he yelled back.  
Astrid tried to wait for Gobber to hurry up, but each second they waited, the more closer Hiccup got to the others.

Toothless, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs went into the woods to find Tuffnut, who was still missing.  
Snotlout watched from a tree. He wanted to catch a glimpse of their terrified faces.  
But his nose said otherwise.  
He looked down and said, "Ooooooh, mutton!"  
He hopped down from the tree and started eating, not wondering why there's a pile of mutton out in the woods.  
He didn't notice the Jet Black tail slowly start to wrap around him.  
Astrid and Gobber finally, caught up to him.  
What they saw startled them.  
"SNOTLOUT!", Astrid tried to warn him, but it was too late.  
The tail was fully wrapped around him like a tentacle, and it squeezed. Hard. Snotlout's face full of mutton and fear but empty of air, he was dragged into the unknown woods.  
Astrid sat up against a rock, tearing up. And Gobber was just reeling from what he saw.  
"What has Fishlegs done? He's partally responsable for making a monster!", Astrid said.  
"What do you mean?", asked Gobber.  
"Well, Hiccup wasn't doing well with his new leg, so Fishlegs had the idea that if a Night Fury bit him but didn't kill him, all his wounds would heal. It obviously didn't work.", Astrid explained.  
"Stiock's going to be so mad at Toothless.", said Gobber.  
"Trust me, I know.", Astrid replied.

The others: Toothless, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs, were combing the woods for Tuffnut's wereabouts.  
Untill they heard a mighty roar that Toothless didn't make.  
Fishlegs jumped on Toothless's head, scared out of his skin.  
"What was that?", asked a terrified Fishlegs.  
Toothless just shook him of.  
Ruffnut backed away, and tumbeled over a vest.  
It was Snotlout's.  
She picked up and said "Guys, I've just found Snotlout's vest and no Snotlout."  
Then a shadow swept over her.  
They all looked up and screamed.  
"Wholly molly!", said Fishlegs over the screams.  
Even Toothless was scared into running away.  
In fact, he was the first to go.  
The others followed suit, scared out of their wits.  
They all rushed into Stiock's house and barricaded the door with everything they could find.  
Gobber rushed to the door and started banging on it.  
"Help us! Let us in! Let us in!", he yelled.  
"Come on guys. Open the door!", Astrid also yelled.  
"Take a hike you two! It every Viking and Dragon for themselves!", yelled Ruffnut.  
"I don't think they heard a word we said.", said Gobber.

Inside, all was quiet. There was no banging on the door. No roaring. And no chewing on their bones.  
Toothless was shaking in his skin.  
They calmly backed away.  
When there was nothing for a few minutes, Fishlegs shrugged to the other two.  
Suddenly, the whole front wall exploded.  
You couldn't see through the fire.  
At the same time, the tail came in and grabbed Fishleg's legs.  
"Woah.", was all he had time to say as the tail dragged him through the inferno.  
"IT TOOK FISHLEGS!", Ruffnut screamed.  
Her and Toothless bursted through the back door, right smack into Astrid and Gobber.  
They all layed there on the grass, when a shadow swept over them.  
It was Hiccup.  
Hiccup the Night Fury.  
His Jet Black scales glistened in the sunlight, his sharp and pointed teeth covered his gums, and slid in and out like Toothless's teeth. He was twice as big as Toothless, and just as fast. His right eye was brown and his left eye was Emerald green. His muscles covered his body. His eyes had that look in them.  
The hungry look.  
He then gave out a massive roar.  
Actually, it sounded like a, "SHROAR!"  
"Nice entrance.", Gobber said sarcastically as Ruffnut screamed.

Toothless took up defensive positions around them. Ruffnut was still screaming. Astrid gripped her blonde, silky hair trying to think. Gobber prayed silently.  
Then Astrid got an idea. She took some grass and started rubbing it on Hiccup. He immediatly began to purr.  
"Run for it!", shouted Astrid, still rubbing the grass on Hiccup.  
"Where?", asked Ruffnut.  
"The old Tree Fort. It was a place we built if the Dragons ever destroyed Berk and some of us survived. I know were it is! Come on!", ordered Gobber.  
Astrid still rubbed on Hiccup.  
Then she ran for it, which snapped Hiccup out of his trance.  
He got up and chased her.  
He liked to play with his food.

Toothless, Gobber, and Ruffnut finally got to the Tree Fort. It was wood and metal and had spears all over it.  
Gobber ushered them up the trapdoor entrance to it.  
Toothless went up first, then Ruffnut pushed him out of her way, screaming "Out of the way!"  
Gobber looked up and said, "Overwheiming fear is not an excuse for rudness Ruffnut."  
Then Astrid shot up the ladder to the trapdoor, surprising Gobber.  
He looked over his shoulder, saw that Hiccup was right there, and bolted up the ladder.  
Hiccup roared in frustration.

Inside, they saw hundreds of weapons and traps.  
"It's okay, we'll be safe here.", Gobber reassured everybody.  
"Are you sure Gobber?", asked Ruffnut.  
"He's in his own little world now.", said Gobber, opening the trapdoor so that every one could look.  
Hiccup was running around the Tree Fort, panting and roaring.  
"The best thing is to just ingnore him until we find out how to turn him back to normal.", said Astrid.  
"Normal?", asked Ruffnut.  
Astrid hesitated for a moment, then explained.  
"When Toothless bit Hiccup, something happened to him. Now he's that thing down there.", Astrid explained.  
Toothless and Ruffnut looked on in awe and wonder.  
Toothless bent his head in shame when Astrid finished.  
"It's not your fault Toothless. It's not even Fishleg's fault.", Astrid tried to comfort him.  
The building then started to explode. Below, Hiccup was shooting Navy Blue fireballs at the Tree Fort.

The building then gave way, and the Tree Fort and everyone in it fell onto Hiccup.  
Gobber and Astrid made their way out of the fort.  
"Are you okay Gobber?", Astrid asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine.", said Gobber.  
Just then, teeth came out of the area around Gobber. Jaws full of muscle and power and teeth snapped shut. Only Gobber head still showed.  
"Please remember me as your village blacksmith.", he said.  
He was slurped down into Hiccup's mouth.  
The entire Hiccup then came up from the wreckage and rubble.  
He roared a fierce and I'm-king-of-the-world type of roar.  
In his tail was Ruffnut.  
"ASTRID! HELP ME!", she screamed.  
"Stay calm Ruffnut! I'm coming-"  
Toothless popped up and smiled, he had 4 teeth missing.  
Then he sank back down into the rubble.

Hiccup dragged Ruffnut into his burrow.  
"Where are you taking me? Help me!", she screamed.  
Hiccup whipped his tail around to his mouth and opened wide.  
"No! Stop! Please don't eat me!", the pleaded.  
Hiccup didn't eat her.  
He threw up on her.  
She was covered in greenish-yellowish-brownish vomit withen seconds.  
"That is gross.", she said as Hiccup stuck her on the wall with Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Gobber, and a number of sheep and Dragons.  
He exited the burrow.  
Astrid and Toothless snuck in.

The people and Dragons on the wall pleaded and roared for help. But the vomit was already crusted and stuck on the wall.  
Astrid and Toothless tried to pry them off of the wall, but it wouldn't budge.  
The people and Dragons suddenly became silent.  
Toothless and Astrid looked down.  
There was a shadow over them.  
They looked up, and Toothless' head was covered in puke.  
Astrid was able to escape the burrow. But Toothless was covered in puke again, and again, and again.  
Until he was covered in the stuff and welded to the ground.

Astrid ran toward the docks, and she saw the boat.  
Stiock was home!  
She ran up to him.  
"Stiock! Stiock! You've got to help us-what the?", she asked, suddenly confused.  
There were more Viking ships coming to the island.  
"We've been defeated. The other Viking tribes said that they would kill Hiccup unless we got rid of the dragons.", said Stiock.  
"Well, your too late.", said Astrid.  
Suddenly, all the Viking boats coming to the island exploded. Even the boat that the native Vikings were from exploded, blowing Astrid and Stiock towards the thing who did it.  
Hiccup the Night Fury.  
Hiccup let out a roar that shook the doors of the nearby houses.  
He pinned Astrid and Stiock to the ground with his mighty paws.  
"We've already lost him.", said Astrid.  
The last thing they saw was vomit hit their eyes. 


End file.
